Harry's Rude Awakening
by gryffindorelf9
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning to find out he's a 6th year Slytherin who's best friends with Draco Malfoy. Everything in his world has been mixed around. Will he ever be able to get his life back? Or does he even want his life back?
1. First a Gyrffindor, now a Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, places, or anything like that. I do however own this story line ï

**Authors Note:** Ok so here's the first chapter, hope you like it!

It was 9:30 on a Saturday morning and Harry had just woken up. He stretched not yet opening his eyes. He then opened them and searched for his glasses, found them and slipped them on.

He woke to find that everything was different in the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories. The bed comforter was no longer dark red, but dark green. He hesitated and pulled open the curtains on his four-poster bed. This was not the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories Harry remembered. Nothing was the same. He went over to his trunk and started going through his things. His robes no longer had the Gryffindor coat of arms on it, but Slytherin's. He didn't have the Marauder's Map... or a Firebolt.

"What is going on?!" Harry said to himself

He ran over to where Ron's bed would be, but didn't find Ron in it, but Crabbe. A big boned, dark haired Slytherin... one of Malfoy's companions.

Harry ran his hands through his jet-black hair.

This can't be happening. Why am I in the Slytherin's dormitories? What is going on?!

He quickly got dressed and ran down to the Common Room.

When he got there it wasn't the warm feeling Gryffindor Common room, but there was something oddly familiar about it.

Then Harry remembered the trip into the Slytherin Common Room with Ron back in year two. When they used the Poly-Juice-Potion to figure out if Malfoy was behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry couldn't believe it; he was in the Slytherin Tower.

He ran out of the Tower as fast as he could, on his way to find Ron and Hermione.

As he was running his ran past Draco Malfoy, a blonde haired Slytherin in Harry's grade.

"Hey, Harry! Where are you going?" Malfoy shouted at Harry

Harry stopped, "What?"

"I said... where are you going?" Malfoy said catching up with him

"Why would you care, Malfoy?" Harry said

"Sorry I asked... man." Malfoy said, "But seriously where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To go find Hermione and Ron if you really wanna know." Harry said

"Why?" Malfoy said

"Because they're my friends..." Harry said

"What?! You were just pestering them yesterday! How can they be your friends?" Malfoy said

"I was?" Harry said

"What is wrong with you?" Malfoy said as he put both hands on Harry's shoulders, "Snap out of it, man! You're a 6th year Slytherin who is NOT friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!"

"I... what?" Harry said, "What are you talking about? I'm a 6th year Gryffindor and Hermione and Ron are my best friends! And you don't like me."

"Where in the... where is that coming from? No you're not! And I'm your best friend." Malfoy said

"No... you don't get it. Last night before I went to bed I was a Gryffindor and I was best friends with Ron and Hermione. I've been picked on by you for 6 years." Harry said

"Um... no Harry. You've been friends with me for 6 years. And you've always been a Slytherin. You live with your Godfather... and you have never liked Hermione and Ron." Malfoy said

"I live with my Godfather?! But he died last year! You are talking about Sirius right? The Sirius that was in Azkaban and escaped?" Harry said amazed

"I am talking about Sirius... but he was never in Azkaban. And he never died." Malfoy said

"He wasn't? He didn't?" Harry said

"No." Malfoy said

"Am I still a Seeker?" Harry said

"No... I am. You're the captain and the Keeper." Malfoy said

"There's no way!" Harry said

"Yes, Harry... there is." Malfoy said

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Everything he's ever wanted (Except being a Slytherin, Being friends with Malfoy, and despising Ron and Hermione) was coming true! He was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he lived with Sirius Black, he didn't have to live with the Dursley's, and Sirius was not on the run nor was he dead!

"Are you sure this is all happening?" Harry said

"What kind of question is that?" Malfoy said

"Just never mind... what time of year is it?" Harry said, he was eager to see Sirius.

"It'll be summer in about two weeks. We've got finals next week." Malfoy said

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly

"What are you so happy about?" Malfoy said, "Finals. Not a thing to be happy about."

"It's not that... I just can't wait to get back home to Sirius." Harry said

"Oh... you've always been excited to go back with him." Malfoy said

"Malfoy... um do I call you Malfoy or Draco?" Harry said

"Malfoy." Malfoy said

"Okay... anyway... was I in the Triwizard Tournament in 4th year? And did I go to the Department of Mysteries last year?" Harry said

"Yep." Malfoy said

"What kind of broom do I ride? I couldn't find one in my trunk." Harry said

"A Firebolt II." Malfoy said, "You keep it in a safe in the Quidditch changing rooms, some Ravenclaw tried to steel it earlier in the year." Malfoy said

"Nice..." Well thanks for the info. Gotta run." Harry said

"See ya." Malfoy said with a very confused look on his face.


	2. Finals and a train ride home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the places/characters... once again

**Authors Note:** Ok so here's chapter two, hope you like it. If anyone is wondering why I brought Sirius back to life it's well... because he's the best character in the series and I just can't stand him being gone! But anyway... I hope you like this chapter!

Harry didn't exactly know where he was going. He just couldn't believe what was going on.

"This couldn't be happening..." Harry said to himself

"What couldn't be happening, Mr. Potter?" It was Professor McGonagall.

Harry turned around, "Nothing... Professor." He said

"Fine, your business is not mine. Just... please walk, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said as she kept walking

"Wait, professor?" Harry said

"Yes?"

"Was my dad... was he a Slytherin?" Harry said

"No, Harry. Your father was a Gryffindor. Same as your mother. We've been over this many times." Professor McGonagall said

"Then... why am I a Slytherin?" Harry asked

"I do not know, Mr. Potter. Like I said before... we've been over this many times." Professor McGonagall said

"Right... thanks Professor." Harry said

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and continued on to where she was headed.

"I remember the Sorting Hat saying I'd make a good Slytherin... but I was a Gryffindor." Harry said to himself, "Oh well... I live with Sirius! And I'm the Captain of the Quidditch team! This is so weird... but so cool."

Then Harry turned around back towards the Slytherin Tower.

"Oh no... I don't know the password. And how am I supposed to do finals when I've only been in 6th year for three months?" Harry said to himself

On his way he found Malfoy again, he was relieved.

"Malfoy... um what's the password?" Harry said

"Harry... you mean you've been here for a year with a new password and you've already forgotten it?" Malfoy said, "Dragon egg"

"Thanks." Harry said, "Oh and Malfoy?"

"What?" Malfoy said

"What classes do I take?" Harry said

Malfoy sighed, "Harry... Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology."

"Thanks." Harry said

"No problem." Malfoy said

The week went on and Harry was getting along OK. He was doing fine in all his classes, yes including Potions. Harry figured out Snape likes Slytherins. But he had finals the next day, and he didn't feel quite ready. And not only were they finals... they were N.E.W.T.s.

"Harry Potter." Professor Dumbledore called out to the crowd of waiting 6th year students. All ready to take their N.E.W.T.s.

Harry made his way through all the students to the Great Hall entrance.

"Good luck, Harry. Professor Lankolt will take you." Professor Dumbledore said as he opened the door and pointed to a teacher on the far right of the room.

Harry nodded, and walked inside.

The man looked the age of Professor Lupin from 3rd year. He had dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Hello, Harry Potter is it?" Professor Lankolt said as Harry sat down

"Yes." Harry said

"Okay, well lets begin then." Professor Lankolt said

In about thirty minutes Harry was done. He thought he did pretty well for not being prepared.

"You will get your results in the summer." Professor Lankolt said

"Thank you." Harry said as he left the Great Hall.

Finally the end of Finals week came. And the next day Harry would be going home, home with Sirius.

He was so excited he was already packed, at 11:00 in the morning.

The day went on very slow, it seemed like tomorrow would never come. Harry spent his last day at Hogwarts in Hogsmeade with his "new" friends.

At last it was late that night. Harry couldn't get to sleep thinking about how he was actually going to get to see Sirius again.

He woke up realizing he did fall asleep. It was 7:00 AM and it was time to get ready to get on the Hogwarts Express back to London.

He got ready in a hurry, threw on his clothes, put Hedwig in her cage, and brought his things downstairs.

He met Malfoy in the Common Room with all of his things ready also.

"Hey." Malfoy said

"Hi." Harry replied

"Packed?" Malfoy asked

"Yup." Harry said jerking his head towards his trunk

"Well... we better get downstairs then. We have to be on the train by 8:00 sharp and its 7:40." Malfoy said

Harry nodded and led the way to the door.

The train ride seemed longer then usual. But at last they were there.

Harry hurried off the train as fast as could. He was more anxious then he had been in a long time.

When he got off he heard a voice behind him, "Harry! Over here!" It was Sirius


	3. Number 27, Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... he's all JKR's But I do own Number 27, Diagon Alley ï

**Authors Note:** Here's the next chapter! I just love it.

Sirius looked much different then he did in... well Harry's "Old" life. His hair was shorter and looked very good and clean, he was wearing a nice gray suit and carrying a brief case.

Harry walked up to him excitedly.

"Sirius! You look... great!" Harry said

"Thank you, Harry! I've been offered a new job today!" Sirius said happily

"Really? That's great! What's the job?" Harry said

"It's just a new position at the Ministry... but it pays much more." Sirius said

"You work for the Ministry?!" Harry said in amazement

"I have for quite awhile, Harry... are you feeling alright?" Sirius said

"Um... yeah I'm fine. So... I need to talk to you. I think you might understand... or not. But how far away are we from home?" Harry said

"We've always lived right down the road from Diagon Alley, Harry." Sirius said sounding a bit worried.

"Right... well I'll wait until we get home then." Harry said

Sirius nodded and led the way out of The Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 and ¾.

When they got out of the train station Sirius stopped at a brand-new looking, old-fashioned, white Lincon Town car.

Harry didn't dare say a word about it; he didn't want Sirius to be even more worried about him, but he was amazed.

When they got to The Leaky Cauldron Sirius pulled the car to the back of the building, looked around to make sure no one was watching, took out his wand, made the car pocket sized and put it in his pocket.

Harry wasn't surprised, after all... this is the wizarding world.

The two of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron and out the back door.

Sirius tapped the bricks in just the right spots and an archway appeared.

They both stepped inside to Diagon Alley.

Sirius turned left, where normally you'd turn right, and soon they were walking in a neighborhood.

All the houses looked exactly the same, all two stories tall with two windows on each level. They were very large, and were all a cream color with white trim, until they came upon number 27, it was a different color: white with smoke-blue trim.

Here Sirius turned and walked up the walkway to the porch, took out his wand and tapped the lock three times saying some kind of spell and it opened.

When Harry stepped inside he put his trunk and owl aside and looked around.

The ceilings were very high, all the walls were white and the furniture was amazing.

He entered to a circular room, with big windows above the large door. In front of him was the kitchen, which was very big in size with all kinds of gadgets for doing all kinds of things. On the right was what looked like a living room, with two large sofas, a coffee table, and moving picture frames all over the walls. On the left was a large staircase that led to the second floor. The room had hard wood floors with a large white circular rug in the middle. Next to the door was a coat rack and a bench.

"Why don't you take your things upstairs and then we'll talk, all right?" Sirius said

Harry nodded, "Um... Sirius, which one is my room?" He said

"Second on the right, Harry." Sirius said

"Thanks..." Harry said embarrassed.

He went up the stairs dragging his trunk and carrying Hedwig's cage. When he got there it was a long hallway with four doors on each side. He walked down to the second one on the right and entered a very large room. It had a full size canopy bed in the middle of the back wall, a large walk-in closet on the far right, a nightstand by the bed, and a dresser with a large mirror hooked to it on the left, a bookshelf straight across from the bed, red walls, a window with black drapes, and many accessories to make the room complete.

"This is amazing..." Harry said, his eyes moving in all directions.

He laid his trunk by the wall next to his closet and set Hedwig's cage on the dresser.

"See you later, Hedwig. It's time for me to figure out what's going on." Harry said as he ran out the door and down the stairs.

When he got there Sirius was sitting on one of the sofas in the living room.

Harry walked over and sat across from him.

"So, Harry... what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sirius asked

"Well... you might think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but I swear there's nothing wrong with me." Harry said, Sirius looked at him suspiciously, "Well... about a week ago... I woke up and I was a Slytherin, when I used to be a Gryffindor. I was friends with Malfoy, when I used to be picked on by him. I hated Ron and Hermione, when I used to be best friends with them. And you... you're alive, you used to be dead. And you're not on the run after an escape from Azkaban, but you used to be. So basically... I woke up one morning with a new life... does that make any sense?" He said

"Hmm... well, Harry... that's not exactly normal. But it has happened to a wizard before." Sirius said

"So... what your saying is... this is my life now?" Harry said

"Yes. You said I was on the run after an escape from Azkaban and I was dead?" Sirius said

Harry sighed, "Basically, yeah."

"Well I can assure you, Harry that has never happened." Sirius said with a laugh in his voice, "All I can tell you is to go along with everything that happens... you'll soon get used to it. Trust me on that. Lets go down the Diagon Alley... I could use a new quill and maybe some robes, and I'm sure you'll be able to find something. Why don't you go change and we'll be on our way?"

Harry smiled and ran up the stairs.


	4. A Friendship Repaired

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've been really busy. But here it is! So enjoy, and special thanks to brillantauthor16 for helping me decide what's going to happen next! (Please review!)

When Harry got back down to Sirius, he was waiting by the door, "Shall we be on our way then?" He said

Harry nodded and led the way out of the door.

"You're awfully quiet, Harry." Sirius said after a few minutes of walking.

"Oh... yeah, there's not much to say. Except that I'm really happy I'm living with you." Harry said smiling

Sirius smiled back.

They entered Diagon Alley and passed by lots of little Wizard shops, when they came across the ice cream parlor.

Harry glanced over to it and to his surprise, Ron walked out with two ice cream cones in his hands.

Harry smiled, and then remembered he wasn't friends with Ron anymore, and frowned.

He watched Ron walk over to a near by bench where he saw Hermione sitting. Ron walked over to her, and kissed her. Harry's jaw dropped at Ron gave Hermione an ice cream and sat next to her with his arm around her waist.

Sirius noticed this and walked over to Harry, "I'm guessing Hermione and Ron weren't dating in your old life, Harry?"

"No..." Harry said quietly, still staring at Ron and Hermione.

Sirius smiled, "Harry, just forget about them. We have some shopping to do." He said as he started walking, "Harry?" He said looking back at Harry

"What do you think they'd do if I told them?" Harry said

"Ron and Hermione? Tell them? Well... I don't see why not. They may not believe you, though, Harry." Sirius said

"It's worth getting my best friends back." Harry said as he started walking towards the bench where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

They two looked up to find Harry standing in front of them.

"What do _you_ want?" Ron said

"I need to talk to both of you." Harry said

"And why would you want to talk to us?" Hermione said

"Because." Harry said, "Will you just come here for a second? Please?"

"Fine. This better be good, Potter." Ron said as he got up, took Hermione's hand and followed Harry.

Harry led them to the side of a shop and told them everything that's been going on.

"You don't make any sense, Potter." Ron said

"Will you please call me Harry?" Harry said

"You know, Ron... I remember reading about a wizard that this happened to. Maybe he's telling the truth." Hermione said

"You aren't seriously going to believe this scum bag are you, Hermione?" Ron said

"Look, Ron, I know that I've probably been a huge jerk to you guys ever since we first started Hogwarts, but like I said before... this was not my life! I was best friends with you guys... and I came over here because I didn't want it to change." Harry said, "But I can see that you two don't want to be friends with me so I might as well be on my way." Harry said as he turned around

"Harry, wait!" Hermione said

Harry stopped, "What?" He said as he turned back and looked at his two old friends.

"Ron, seriously. Why can't you believe him?" Hermione said looking up at Ron

"Believe him?! Hermione! Do you seriously believe this? This could be some scam to find out information on something." Ron said

"What would HE need to find out? We have no secrets! Why don't we ask detailed questions about his "old" life to see if he's telling the truth? Maybe he hasn't always been a jerk. That's why he hasn't been a jerk to us lately." Hermione said

"Yeah, Ron... why don't you do that?" Harry said suggestively

Ron sighed angrily, "Fine."

"Great." Harry said, "I'll be right back."

Harry ran back to Sirius and told him that he'll meet him in "Quality Quidditch Supplies" when he's done, and then he went back over to Ron and Hermione.

"Okay... so were your parents well... murdered in your old life?" Ron said

"Yes."

"By... you-know-who?"

"Yes."

"How did we meet?" Ron said

"I saw your family go in platform 9 and ¾ and your mum told me how to do it." Harry said

"Mmk... you said Sirius died... how?" Hermione said

"Well I had a dream that Vol- ... You-Know-Who had taken Sirius to The Department of Mysteries and last time I had a dream that something happened to your dad, Ron, it was true, so I thought this time it was true also. So both of you, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and I went The Department to find that Sirius was not there. However there were tons of death-eaters and we were trapped. So on came Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore to save us. But Sirius didn't return alive, he fell through an archway and I guess you die when you go through it... I'm not exactly sure." Harry said

"Okay, Ron. I'm convinced." Hermione said

Harry smiled and looked at Ron, he didn't seem convinced

"You're going to believe him that fast?" Ron said

"Yes." Hermione said, "And I think you should too."

Ron sighed, "Oh all right... but if you do anything weird you're going to regret it."

Harry smiled again, "I have to get back to Sirius. I'll talk to you later then..."

"Yeah..." Ron said

Harry met Sirius at Quality Quidditch Supplies and the two of them shopped for a couple of hours. Harry had no idea Sirius had that much money. Sirius bought Harry a new broom polishing kit, a pair of new robes, a new quill, a book called: Quidditch From Around the World, and a larger cage to keep Hedwig in at home.

"Thanks for everything, Sirius!" Harry said as they were on their way back home.

"Not a problem, Harry." Sirius said as they entered the house, "How did everything go with Ron and Hermione?"

"Hermione believed me but it took Ron and little longer, but in the end he gave in." Harry said, "Nothing will ever be the same, though" He said sadly

"Cheer up, Harry. You never know... once you get back to school you may be rejected by Malfoy and Ron and Hermione will have not choice but to accept you." Sirius said happily

"You're probably right..." Harry said, "But then again you may not be."

"Get some sleep, you've had a long day." Sirius said

Harry nodded and went up the stairs to his bedroom.


	5. A Day in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Okay this took a long time to write I know... I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and everything. Anyways... hope you like this chapter!

The next morning Harry woke up refreshed. He put on some clothes and went downstairs.

When he got there Sirius was nowhere to be found. Harry looked around the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Harry,_

_I'll be at work until 6:30 this evening. Why don't you go down to Diagon Alley? I've left some money on the table._

Harry looked at the table and saw some Galleons in a pile, and kept reading:

_Hope you had a good nights rest; you've had a rough few days. See you later tonight._

_Sirius_

Harry ran over to the table and put the Galleons in his pocket.

He then decided to go to Diagon Alley and walked out the door.

As he was walking he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table in front a Café.

"Harry! Hi!" Ron shouted at him

Harry walked over to their table, "I can see you've changed your mind about me, Ron."

"Yeah, I did some thinking last night. You seem like you're a totally different person... so I'm just going to hope this isn't a trick." Ron said

"It's not. I swear." Harry said

"Why don't you sit down?" Hermione said

"Actually... I was just on my way to the book store." Harry said

"Well... do you mind if we tag along?" Hermione said

"Oh no, not at all." Harry said

"Great!" Hermione said, "You coming, Ron?"

"Yeah." Ron said standing up and taking Hermione's hand.

"So... Harry... how are you?" Hermione said

"I'm good..." Harry said weakly

"You don't sound too good." Hermione said

"No... really I'm great." Harry said, "I mean... what do I have to feel bad about? I've just lost six years with my best friends in the whole world... no big deal at all."

"Harry... why are you taking this out on us?" Ron said

"I'm not. I just wish everything was the same... that's all." Harry said

"Well, Harry... I mean, it's not going to be easy but we can try to get things back to normal." Hermione said

"That's impossible. There's no way anything could ever be the same." Harry said

"Sure there is! We just need to get to know each other all over again... no big deal." Hermione said

"But see that's the thing, Hermione. I already know you. And Ron. For example, Hermione... your favorite color is red, you've had straight A's for your entire life, you hate to be bothered when your reading, you have different smiles for certain times: when you think something's funny, when your with your friends, when someone compliments you, when your just trying to be nice, or... well in my "old" life... when you were with me." Harry said," But see, Hermione... things won't ever be the same because you'll never smile like that when you're with me anymore!" Hermione had tears in her eyes, she had no idea.

"And you, Ron. Your mum makes you a scarlet colored sweater with an R on it every Christmas, you hate spiders, your favorite color is royal blue, you can't stand it when someone touches your hair, and you have exactly four facial expressions: when your happy, when your mad, when your scared, or when you just don't know what to say." Harry said

Ron stood there in amazement.

"Harry... I... I don't know what to say." Hermione said

"You don't have to say anything. I just have to deal with it." Harry said as he started walking again.

Hermione and Ron followed.

Harry wasn't very happy all day, but he tried to make it seem like he was.

He spent the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione, it was one of the best days he had in a long time.

He looked at his watch and it was 6:15.

"Guys, I have to go. Sirius will be home in fifteen minutes." Harry said

"Okay... um, do you want to meet us here tomorrow?" Ron said

"I'd like that." Harry said

"Alright... how about at the book shop at lets say... 11:30?" Hermione said

"Okay." Harry said, "See you tomorrow then. And thanks..."

"For what?" Ron said

"For being my friends again." Harry said

"Oh... you're welcome." Ron said

Harry nodded and walked back up to Number 27 Diagon Alley.


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Okay now this is where the drama begins. Hope you like this chapter... and brilliantauthor16, you might hate me after this, but I have to do what I have to do.

Harry woke up happier then usual. He got dressed and set off to meet Ron and Hermione at the bookstore.

When he got there Hermione was waiting for him by the front desk.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione

"He er... couldn't make it." Hermione said

"Oh... okay." Harry said, "Shall we go then?"

"Alright." Hermione said as she followed Harry out of the bookstore

After about an hour of shopping Harry asked Hermione a question, "Hermione... what's the real reason Ron couldn't come?"

"I don't know, Harry..." Hermione said, Harry wasn't convinced

"Hermione, I know you know. Just tell me!" Harry said

"I can't! Okay? I just can't." Hermione said

"Yes you can!" Harry said

Tears began to swell in Hermione's eyes, "I love him, okay? But I just couldn't feel the connection between us anymore."

"You mean... you broke up with him?!" Harry said

"Yes..." Hermione said

"Why? Was it because of me? I bet it was... he's gonna hate me!" Harry said

"No, Harry! This had nothing to do with you. Do not take it out on yourself." Hermione said

"Hermione... if it wasn't for me you probably wouldn't have broke up with him. You know it." Harry said

"You're probably right." Hermione said

"I knew it! Hermione, you can't break up with him! He's gonna hate me! I was enjoying this little friendship I repaired but it's going to end the next time I see Ron." Harry said

"I already did." Hermione said

Just then the most unexpected person to show up came walking by, Malfoy.

"Oh no..." Harry said

"Harry... what are you doing with this Mudblood?" Malfoy said

"Don't call her that, Malfoy." Harry said

"I can call her whatever I want. What are you doing?" Malfoy said

"Well, Malfoy... she's my friend." Harry said

"She is not!" Malfoy said

"Yes, she is, Malfoy! Whether you like it or not. Deal with it." Harry said

"Harry don't. You don't need to lose your best friend because of me." Hermione said

"What are you talking about, Hermione? He's not my best friend. I told you, I hated him well you know when." Harry said

"Harry... I'm not gonna be friends with someone who's friends with her." Malfoy said looking at Hermione

"Fine. Then don't be friends with me." Harry said

"Fine." Malfoy said as he walked away.

"Harry... you... you didn't have to do that. I mean he's your best friend." Hermione said

"Hermione... he's not my best friend, you and Ron are." Harry said, "And you always will be."

Hermione smiled

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the day together shopping and talking.

Harry was just staring at Hermione as they were eating ice cream.

Hermione noticed and looked at him and Harry looked away quickly. Hermione laughed.

"Harry... do you want to know the real reason I broke up with Ron?" Hermione said

"I don't know... do I?" Harry said

"Because, Harry... I don't love Ron... I love you."

**Author's Note:** Now you all have to remember Hermione isn't the same person. This is Harry's new life. Hermione has no idea how she acted or how she felt about Harry when he was a Gryffindor. So basically it's like she's meeting him all over again.


	7. True Love Never Dies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Ok... I can see someone cough, brilliantauthor16 was a little mad cough about the last chapter... but don't worry. Just calm down! BTW people... I'm NOT a Harry/Hermione fan; I just had to add a little drama...

"What?!" Harry shouted, "You can't love me, Hermione! You love Ron! You know you do! You just can't love me! You don't even know me!"

"Harry... I can love you. And so what if I don't everything about you... haven't you ever loved someone you didn't know much about?" Hermione said

"No... I haven't. But Hermione I'm sorry... I can't do that to Ron. I just can't. And you have to understand that." Harry said

"Fine... I understand. I shouldn't have even thought you would feel the same about me." Hermione said

"Hermione... it's not that I don't feel the same. It's just... I can't do that to Ron!" Harry said

"So you're saying you _do_ love me?" Hermione said

"Yes... not in that way though." Harry said

Hermione sighed and leaned her forehead on her hands, "I shouldn't have told you... why do I have to be so stupid?"

"You are not stupid, Hermione." Harry said, there was a short pause, "You know you love Ron."

"I know I do... but how is going to take me back?" Hermione said

"If he truly loves you he will take you back." Harry said

"Can we go find him?" Hermione said

"Sure, we'll have to go by my house first so I can tell Sirius, he'll be home in about five minutes." Harry said

"Okay..." Hermione said

They walked to Number 27 and told Sirius they had something they had to do, and they were on their way to the place where Ron was staying with the rest of the Weasleys.

When they got there Harry knocked on the door, Molly Weasley answered, Ron's mum.

"Hello, Hermione... Harry..." Mrs. Weasley said

"Hi... is er... Ron there?" Hermione said

"Yes, would you like to come in or would you like me to send Ron outside?" Mrs. Weasley said

"Um... could you send him outside please?" Harry said

"Sure." Mrs. Weasley said as she went inside to get Ron.

Ron came outside, he looked miserable.

"What do you want?" Ron said to Hermione

"I need to talk to you..." Hermione said

"Why?" Ron said

"Just... because, will you please come with us?" Hermione said

"Fine..." Ron said as he followed Harry and Hermione

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Ron said when they stopped

"Before Hermione starts... Ron, I had nothing to do with this. I promise you." Harry said

"Okay..." Ron said

Harry nudged Hermione as if telling her to begin

"Ron... I um... how do I put this... I love you. I always have, and I always will. When I broke up with you... I wasn't thinking straight. Will you please take me back?" Hermione said

"I love you too, Hermione... but you said some pretty hurtful things this morning." Ron said, he looked like he was about to cry

"I know I did... and I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word I said." Hermione said

Ron just stood there staring at her.

"You know... my heart's been in pieces all day... all because of you." Ron said

"I could try and heal it for you..." Hermione said smiling

There was a long pause, it looked like Ron was thinking

"Why am I just standing here?" Ron said and he ran up to Hermione and kissed her

"Okay... well now that that's settled I'll be going... same time same place tomorrow if you guys don't mind?" Harry said

Hermione pulled away from Ron

"Sure, Harry." She said and Harry walked home.

**Author's Note:** Okay... now I won't get yelled at anymore. Are you happy now, brillantauthor16? G 


	8. Who Will it Be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... but if I did Sirius would NOT be dead, and Ron and Hermione would hook up... and Dolores Umbridge would DIE... and... oh well I'll get on with the next chapter

**Author's Note:** Okay, next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been really busy. But oh well here it is! Oh and it's kind of boring... but I don't know what to happen next! If anyone has any ideas please let me know in a review!

As Harry was walking past all the wizard shops of Diagon Alley, he noticed a tall blonde walking toward him.

"Harry... I need to talk to you." Malfoy said taking hold of Harry's arm and pulling him aside.

"What?" Harry said as soon as Malfoy let go of him

"Why were you with Hermione Granger yesterday?" Malfoy asked him

"I told you, Malfoy... she's my friend." Harry said

"No, Harry... she is not your friend. That would be like me being friends with her." Malfoy said

"Malfoy... you don't get it, okay? She is my friend, and so is Ron." Harry said

"That weasel?! He is not your friend! I can't believe you!" Malfoy said

"Well believe it... because it's true." Harry said, "If you want you can hate me from now on, or if you want you can still be friends with me... either way it doesn't matter to me."

Malfoy stood there like he was thinking, when Harry noticed Ron and Hermione walk by

"Hold on a second." Harry said as he ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione

"Hey guys, could you hold on just a second? Malfoy is talking to me." Harry said

"Sure." Hermione said as Harry started to walk back to Malfoy, "Wait, Harry?"

Harry turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Don't start hating each other because of us. You were best friends with him, in this life... you don't have to be friends with Ron and I." Hermione said

Harry shook his head and started walking again

"So, anyway..." Harry said as he faced Malfoy once again

"I thought about it... and I still want to be friends with you, as long as I don't have to hang out with them." Malfoy said glaring at Ron and Hermione

"Alright... well I'm still gonna hang out with them. But I can hang out with you... some other time." Harry said

Malfoy and Harry did some kind of hand shake, Ron and Hermione saw this, "Come on, Ron... he's chosen Malfoy." Hermione said as they both started to walk away

"I'll see you later then." Harry said to Malfoy as he noticed Ron and Hermione had left

He then started to run to catch up with them, "Ron, Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione turned around, "What? You've chosen Malfoy, it's okay."

"No... no you don't get it. I've chosen both of you. I told Malfoy that if he wanted to be my friend he'd have to deal with me being friends with you." Harry said

"That's really sweet, Harry... but you don't have to-" Hermione said, but Harry cut her off

"No... just never mind, I'm friends with all of you." Harry said, "What's wrong, Ron? You haven't spoken to me all day."

"Nothing..." Ron said looking down at Hermione

Harry grabbed Ron's arm, "Hermione, this will only take a second... you don't mind do you?" Harry said

"Oh no... not at all." Hermione said letting go of Ron's hand

Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione to the other side of the street

"What is wrong? I know when something's bothering you and some is bothering you, Ron." Harry said

"No... Harry. Just no, I'm fine." Ron said avoiding eye contact with Harry

Harry rolled his eyes, "Tell me what's wrong, Ron."

"Do you really wanna know what's wrong, Harry?" Ron said looking Harry in the eye

"Yes!" Harry said

**Author's Note:** Okay, well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to know what's REALLY bothering little Ronniekins, lol.


	9. Time Changed Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mr. Potter or any of his friends, teachers, etc.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't think of anything to say... so yeah. Please review! Oh and just to let you know, I AM NOT A H/HR SHIPPER! That ship will sink in the next book, you'll see, R/Hr all the way.

Ron stood there staring at Harry.

"Ron! WHAT IS WRONG?!" Harry said annoyed

Ron sighed, "You really don't want to know, Harry."

"Yes, Ron... I do." Harry said

Ron looked Harry in the eye and then down at his feet, "You, Harry. You're what's wrong."

Harry just stared at Ron, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The only reason Hermione left me the other day was because of you. I know you two have some thing going on between you. I'm just surprised I didn't see it coming. I see the way she looks at you, Harry." Ron said through gritted teeth

"Ron... it's not like that! Okay I admit, Hermione did leave you because of me. But I turned her down because for one, I could never do that to you, and I don't even have those kinds of feelings for Hermione. I promise you it's not like that." Harry said

There was a short pause.

"Did she kiss you?" Ron said

"What?! Of course not, Ron." Harry said

"So you promise me you don't have feelings like I do toward her?" Ron said

"I promise." Harry said

"Whatever. You better not be lying to me." Ron said as he started to walk back towards Hermione. Harry followed.

"Er... you guys? I'm going to go find Malfoy... I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Harry said

"Yeah... 11:00." Hermione said

"Got it." Harry said as he walked away

It was the next morning, 11:00 came and went, but Harry never showed up.

"Do you think anything happened to him?" Hermione asked Ron

"No... he probably just realized how stupid this is." Ron said

"How stupid what is?" Hermione asked

"Everything. That stupid story he made up about him all of a sudden becoming a Slytherin... wanting to be friends with us. It's all rubbish." Ron said

"No, it's not. He's not lying, I can tell." Hermione said

"How can you tell? You've only known him for a few days, Hermione." Ron said

"No... I've known him for six years." Hermione said

"Not this fake side of him." Ron said

"It's not fake." Hermione said

"Whatever..."

Soon it was a quarter till 12:00, and Harry still hadn't shown up. Hermione was getting worried, but Ron kept telling her the whole thing was a joke. But she couldn't believe him. How could such a cold-hearted person change in to what the new Harry was? There had to be something different. So all Hermione could do was believe what Harry had been telling them. Ron on the other hand wasn't so sure about this switch personality Harry was pulling off. But he was forced to leave it all bottled up inside of him.

At five past 12:00 Ron and Hermione spotted Harry walking toward them, but he didn't notice them. He was laughing and talking with Malfoy.

A big grin spread across Hermione's face when she spotted him, Ron scowled.

Harry was only a few feet away from them, but almost past them.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" Hermione shouted waving her arms in the air

Harry looked at her, and then at Ron, and glared at them. Then he walked over to them, Malfoy following

"What do you want?" Harry said

"You were supposed to meet us today, remember? At 11:00?" Hermione said

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked coldly

"Harry... remember? We're your friends now. You were supposed to meet us here at 11:00, you said so last night." Hermione said

"I didn't see you last night. I was with Malfoy here." Harry said, "Wasn't I?" He looked over to Malfoy and he nodded

"Yeah. So whatever you two idiots want, hurry up with it." Malfoy said

Hermione stood shocked, her mouth wide open.

"Well, either say something or we're leaving." Harry said

Neither Hermione nor Ron said anything. Ron wasn't very surprised, after all... he did spend the last hour telling Hermione what a big joke this was.

"Whatever... bye Weasel, mudblood." Harry said, looking at each of them and stalking away

Hermione still looked shocked, her mouth still wide open.

"Oh, he did not just say that." Ron said getting up from the bench they were sitting at and running to reach Malfoy and Harry

When he got there he grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around to face him, "You did not just call Hermione that." He said through gritted teeth

"I believe I did. Now go away." Harry said turning around again, Ron grabbed his wrist before he could get away

"I can't believe you! For the last week you've been pretending to be our friend, and now you insult us and walk away like it never happened?" Ron said

"Are you feeling alright, Weasley? Because I never recall being _your _friend. And the reason I'm walking away like it never happened is because it _didn't _happen." Harry said

"Liar! You know what happened." Ron said

"Leave me alone, I have better things to do then to argue with you about whether your losing your mind or not. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Harry said turning back around. This time Ron didn't stop him, he just stood there like someone had just told him his mother never existed.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so... what's wrong with Harry? You'll have to just wait. I don't know when I'll be able to update... so yeah.


End file.
